The detective and the assassin
by swasje
Summary: It's been almost a year and a half since Sherlock's 'death' and he's busy taking down Moriarty's network. Mary is still an assassin and working for Moran. She is tired of leading this life and wants to leave, but she doesn't know how. When she gets the assignment to kill Sherlock, will she do it or will she find a way out by working with Sherlock?
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock couldn't remember the last time he felt this tired.

When he still lived in London he usually slept in between cases, but seeing that he was busy taking care of Moriarty's network, sleep wasn't something that came by easily. Not to mention the nightmares that he started to have as a result of a few missions… not going as planned.

Shaking off those memories Sherlock looked out the airplane window. It had almost been a year and a half since his 'death' and he has been moving around ever since. Going from country to country taking down Moriarty's men and making sure that things were being taken care of personally. If it were up to Mycroft though, he would've been kept somewhere save while making his men follow his instructions and taking care of all the dirty work. That's why Sherlock had made it clear from the very beginning that things were going to go his way.

He'd track down the people, make sure that things got taken care of and let Mycroft's men take care of the rest. The unimportant things, he thought to himself with a smirk. If you want things done well you have to do it yourself, as the saying goes. Although things haven't always gone his way, he's made it out alive and he'll take that as a victory. No matter what Mycroft said. And John would definitely have a few things to say about that as well.

John. Sherlock found himself thinking about him more and more these days. Who he might be dating now. If he were limping again or not. After leaving London he deliberately tried not to think about him. It wouldn't make things easier and it definitely wouldn't help. Why bother then? Yes he would miss someone fussing over him from time to time. Telling him that he needed to eat or to sleep. Usually when that happened he would open a file and go through the motion of looking over the plan once again making sure everything went as planned.

He also started to think more and more about the others. What Mrs. Hudson would be doing. Knowing her, probably being a mother hen to John. Would Lestrade still be as incompetent as he used to be? Most likely. He's sure that Molly would be the same though. He could definitely count on her to be steady. Sherlock would probably never say this out loud, but she was his rock.

Sherlock smiled. He was amazed at what his sleep deprived brain could come up with. Yes he though about them more. Especially now that he was almost reaching the end of his 'quest'.

He looked down at the file in his lap and at the face he has been staring at for almost 18 months. Sebastian Moran. The last person to take care of. And the most dangerous. Being Moriarty's right hand man, he was the most difficult to track down. Sherlock wasn't naïve. He knew that Moran was aware that he was looking for him. 'Good. It makes things more interesting', Sherlock thought with a smirk.

His phone started to go off. Picking it up Sherlock said: 'Mycroft this phone is for emergencies only. You do know the meaning of that word, don't you'?

Sherlock heard him sigh from the other end. 'Sherlock, I only phone you once a day to see how you're doing. You know how worr…'

'Yes I know how worried Mummy gets', Sherlock snapped. 'Do you have some new info for me?'

After hesitating for a moment Mycroft said: 'Yes. I have a few files waiting for you at the apartment where you're going to stay for the time being. Everything you need to know about the people working closest to Moran. I want you to especially look at the file labeled A.G.R.A. His best assassin apparently. Has been working with him for years.'

'Fine. I'll look at them as soon as possible', Sherlock replied.

'Not after you've had some rest! I know you haven't slept in days Sherlock. Try to sleep a bit on the plane at least. You still have 4 hours until you land', Mycroft said.

'Nothing escapes you does it, Mycroft?' Sherlock said sarcasm dripping from each word. 'Tell mummy I'm fine. And try not to eat that last piece of cake Mycroft. You were doing so well,' he added trying to sound disappointed and ended the call before Mycroft could reply. He couldn't help himself. He always needed to aggravate Mycroft one way or another. He'd never admit it out loud, but he liked bantering with Mycroft like this. It kept him sane to have someone to talk to once in a while.

Sighing he put the files away and tried to get comfortable. He would need sleep if he were to function well these next couple of weeks. It wouldn't be easy, but then again that's how Sherlock liked it. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his brain as much as was possible. After a minutes, he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

'_It's time. Come see me.' SM_

AGRA grimaced while reading the text. She just came home from grocery shopping and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. Unlocking her apartment door, she walked towards the kitchen to put everything away. Moran could wait a couple of minutes.

Holmes must've arrived in the country. A bit earlier than they had anticipated. 'Moran must be pissed', she thought with a smirk. He never liked to stay in one place for long. Moving around kept his enemies on his toes. Or so he thought. Probably isn't working that effectively if Holmes' arrival is anything to go by. Moran can be pretty smart, but he was no Moriarty.

After James' death, Seb had taken over everything. He handled it pretty well, but he was no consulting criminal. Most of Moriarty's network had been taken down by Holmes in less than 2 year. Something Seb was trying to ignore. While working for James, he was usually the one with the gun. Holding people at gun point while James did his little speech and showed off how smart he could be. Seb was the complete opposite. Didn't like confrontation with the people he had to kill and relied on other people to do the dirty work for him while he sat in his office and gave directions.

Not that she liked one over the other. She had hated them both equally. Not a day went by without her wishing to lead a normal life. If it hadn't been for the both of them, then she would have. Working for them had taken over her life completely. She no longer called herself by her real name. Her name and past had died the same day her parents had. She was AGRA now and she would stay AGRA as long as she was still killing people for a living.

She took her gun out of her bag and placed it on the table. No need for a bag where she was going now. She went into her room to get ready. She smiled while thinking about the older woman in the downstairs apartment. She had helped carry the woman's bags into her apartment. What would she say if she knew that she was living right beneath a professional assassin?

Slowly the smile dropped from her face. What would anyone say if they knew she was a professional assassin? She didn't have any family left, but she had friends. Friends she had to keep lying to about why she had to cancel a night out. 'Oh it's no biggie Sarah! Just have to kill the man who is stupid enough to try to mess with my boss! I'll take a rain check.' Yes, that would surely work perfectly. She could never feel close to someone. Not when leading a life like this. If she had a chance to start all over, she would. But she didn't see any way out of it. Not with Moran holding a knife against her neck.

'Well, time to see my lovely boss and get my instructions', she thought with a sigh. She picked up the gun, put it in her coat and locked the door to her apartment behind her.

'_On my way.' AGRA_

AGRA didn't bother going stopping at his secretary outside his office and walked right up to his office and knocked on the door.

'Come in', he said.

She opened the door and stepped into his office. It was pretty fancy, with a big expensive desk, a great view and bookcases along the walls. An office that was more fitted for a CEO than anyone else. He always had the same expensive office. No matter where he went or how long he stayed. She knew that Moran had never read any of the books in the bookcases and often amused herself with reading the titles. Did he seriously think people actually thought that he'd read 'Little Women'? Does he even know that he has that book there?

Seeing that Moran was facing the window and talking to someone on the phone, she chanced a look at the case to see if she could find new amusing titles. Her eyes landed on 'In Cold Blood' by Truman Capote. Huh! Maybe he had read one book at least.

Moran finished his conversation and focused his attention on her. He really was a handsome man. Too bad he was such a bastard.

Without preamble he said: 'He's here.'

'That's what I gathered', she replied.

'He landed an hour ago and he's being brought to a safe house not far out of the city. You know what you have to do don't you?' he asked.

She grinned. 'Take him sightseeing?'

Ignoring her he continued: 'As you may have realized, he's arrived earlier than I anticipated. I want this to end as soon as possible. Holmes usually takes his time. He needs a few days to go through the motion of looking around and making plans. He'll definitely do that since he doesn't know that we're aware that he's here. I give you 3 days to finish him off.'

'3 days? Seriously?', she thought. ' Any particular reason why?' she asked.

'If you haven't taken care of him after 3 days, I'm moving. To my own safe house, so to speak. You know how I love… seeing new places' he smirked.

Then he grew serious. ' AGRA, if you don't complete this job, I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go', he said.

'What?' she asked? 'He had never said anything like that before', she thought worried.

Moran stood up from his desk and walked towards her. He smirked. 'I'm no idiot. I know you resent me and I know you resent your job. It's never stopped you from getting the job done before though. But lately, you've let me down. The last couple of missions haven't been going smoothly. Now, we can't have that, can we? You used to be my best little worker, but not anymore. Screw this up and I'm afraid I'm going to have to put someone else in your place. And you know what that means, don't you? he said, lifting her chin up with a finger.

She had thought that when she would come to hear these words one day, that she would be terrified. She didn't feel anything. She felt numb.

'Fine', she croaked. 'I won't let you down.'

Moran smiled. 'Good girl. I know you'll do the right thing.' He let go of her chin and walked back towards his desk. She took that as her dismissal and left his office. She walked into the lift, pressed the button for the ground floor, leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She was not going to let her life end in such a shitty way. As long as she had the chance to live a normal life she was going to do anything to stay alive. She straightened herself when the lift doors opened and strode out.

'Well', she thought. 'No time like the present.'

Sherlock looked up at the building he was going to stay for the time being. It wasn't much, but it was still better than the other places he had stayed before. He put his key in and unlocked the door. Wondering whether he should have something to eat before heading to bed, he swung the door open.

And came face to face with the barrel of a gun.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock always thought that he'd go back to London one day. After taking care of the network, he would go back, John would forgive him and everything would go back to the way it had been before. No matter how dire the situation got, he never thought that he wouldn't make it out alive.

Now however, while looking into the barrel of a silenced .22, he wished he could go back one last time.

'Well', he said trying to keep his voice from wavering, 'this is quite a welcome.'

He looked at the woman standing before him. She was completely dressed in black combat gear. Her hair and face were covered with a ski mask and only her eyes were visible.

'AGRA, I presume? Surely Moran would only send his best to execute me?'

She couldn't help but smile. Having seen a lot of pictures of him over the years she couldn't help but take a good look at him now that he was standing in front of her. He was a good-looking guy and just as tall as she'd previously imagined. She found his eyes to be his best feature. Too bad she had to kill him. What a waste!

Well this would be the first and last time she'd ever meet him. Might as well have some fun.

'Humility isn't one of your stronger suits, is it Mr. Holmes?' she asked.

'No I don't suppose it is', he replied. 'So is that a yes?'

She smirked. 'Well considering that Moran sees you as his biggest threat I'd say so.'

She froze. Moran did see Holmes as his biggest threat! It was no secret that half of his network had already been taken down. Even though Moran would be a lot harder to get rid of doesn't mean that it would be impossible. With Holmes still alive, there was still a chance that Moran could be killed. Was she actually contemplating this?

'It's Mycroft Holmes, isn't it?' she asked.

'What?' Sherlock asked confused by the abrupt change in subject.

'Mycroft Holmes has been helping you, obviously. How else would you have been able to take the whole thing down? I guess it helps if you're brother works in the British Government.'

'He practically is the British Government' he replied habitually. 'Any particular reason why you're bringing up my brother?'

'Don't like sharing the limelight?' she asked. Dropping the gun she said: 'I have a proposition for you.'

Now THAT was something he hadn't expected at all. 'What kind of proposition?' he asked cautiously.

'I'll help you. If there's anyone who can give you the most information about Moran, it's me. I know where he is right now, tell you the best way to get into his building without being detected and show you where he keeps anything of importance to him.'

Sherlock contemplated that for a minute. Finally he looked at her and asked: 'And why would you do that?'

'I want out. To get away from Moran and start my life anew. I can't do that with him still alive. He'll find me wherever I go and he has enough stuff on me to put me away for life. In exchange for helping you, I want a new identity. I want all the info that he has on me destroyed and my slate to be cleaned completely.'

He looked at her. 'You've killed people and you expect us to let you just walk away?'

'I did what I had to do!' she said, her voice rising. 'I don't expect you to understand. Do we have a deal or not?'

'And what happens if I don't agree?' he asked.

'I kill you' she said. The 'obviously' was clear.

'Well it doesn't seem like I have a choice, does it? Fine, we have a deal.' He stretched out his hand for a handshake.

She hesitated for a moment before she copied the movement and shook his hand. All the while looking at him for anything suspicious.

For the first time since he walked in through the door he began to relax. He smiled. 'So, I think it's a reasonable request to want to see you without the mask on.'

She tucked the gun away and reached up to remove it. He found himself looking at a woman in approximately her mid-thirties. Brunette, average build and could be considered attractive. He deduced that she had a tattoo, loved cats, liked to bake her own bread, that she was a size 12, a sharp shooter and lived alone.

'Well what do you suggest we do now?' he asked.

'Well considering the fact that I don't know whether I can trust you to keep up your end of the bargain, I'm not leaving you out of my sight. I'm going to stay with you from now on. Preferably somewhere else since Moran knows you're here now. I'm sure your brother will be able to help us with that' she said.

'Won't he know that I've moved?' Sherlock asked.

She smiled. 'Let me tell you something about him. You can consider this your first lesson. Moran is no Moriarty. He can be very unsure sometimes, even though he thinks he's good at covering it up. And at other times he can be very confident. Foolish is what I call it. And this is one of those times. He didn't put any surveillance. He's just relying on me for this. Stupid bastard.'

Sherlock's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. 'Well I can see that you think very highly of your employer. I'll see what I can do.'

He took out his phone and dialed Mycroft's number. He didn't have to wait long before his call was answered. 'Mycroft, there has been a change in plans. I need to you to relocate me. And a new friend of mine.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Are you sure about this Sherlock? 'Why would she help us? She's been working with him for years. Why betray him?'

Sherlock huffed. 'Well it was either this or having my brains blown out. Really Mycroft! I know we're not close, but I'd imagine you would be against that happening!'

Sighing Mycroft said: 'Fine. A car is heading your way right now. It'll take you both to a new hideout and you'll find that what you asked for has been provided. Be careful Sherlock.'

You could always count on Mycroft. Since they couldn't go to her apartment to pack some of her clothes, Sherlock asked for Mycroft to provide for some. She also wanted a new phone, because using her old one didn't sit well with her.

Looking at the woman sitting beside him in the back seat of the car, Sherlock wondered if he could truly trust her to help them. _"I did what I had to do!"_ What did that mean? Was she being forced to work for them? Was she being blackmailed? Or was it all an act? She worked for Moriarty after all. Maybe this could be a way to not only get to him, but Mycroft as well. He would have to be careful.

After half-an-hour they arrived at their new hideout. It was a small abandoned house along a dirt road. Nothing particularly special about it and there wasn't anything to draw any attention to it. Just what they needed.

'Leave your phone.'

Sherlock looked back at her. 'Excuse me?'

'You're going to have to leave your phone in the car', she said turning towards him. 'If you need to phone Mycroft or someone else, then you can use my phone. And whatever you have to discuss will happen in front of me. Forgive me, but I can't trust you Mr. Holmes. Not yet at least.'

He considered her for a moment before taking the phone from his pocket and putting it beside him on the car seat. They both got out of the car with their luggage and made their way to the front door.

The house was decent enough. It had all the essentials. Small, but comfortable living-room with 2 chairs facing a t.v. and a kitchen in the back with a small dining table in the middle. It had two bedrooms and one bathroom which they had to share. The blinds were tightly shut. They both went into their rooms to put their stuff away. She came back dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants and he had removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

'Have a seat Mr. Holmes. We still have a few things to discuss', she said making herself comfortable in one of the chairs.

'Sherlock, please' he answered sitting down.

'Sherlock, then. Forgive me, but I don't have a name. Haven't had one for a while now. You're just going to call me AGRA', she said with a slight smile.

Sherlock thought on that for a minute. 'It's a tad strange addressing someone as AGRA. Isn't there any other name I could call you? Not your childhood name, but something else'

She looked uncertain for a bit before finally saying: 'Mary'.

He smiled. 'Mary? Why Mary?'

She shrugged. 'I've always liked that name.' She looked a bit uncomfortable. 'Could we please get back to business?'

'Of course… Mary', he said grinning.

She continued: 'We're going to have to work fast. I've been told that I only have 3 days to carry out my assignment.'

'Only 3 days? Why is he in such a hurry?' Sherlock asks surprised.

'If things don't go as planned he's going to move after 3 days. And since he seems to think that he knows your schedule, he believes that you need time to plan everything before you take action. And since he thinks that I'm not being good at my job anymore, if I don't kill you in these 3 days he's threatened to get rid of me. I'll let you figure out what that means', she explained.

'But why didn't you do it then? Why not kill me and get back into his good graces?' he asked curiously.

She laughed, but it didn't sound very mirthful. 'Do you actually think it would be that easy? I just have to make one mistake again and the threats will be back. Or if I know Moran, and I do, he will just keep threatening me even if I had taken care of you. Just for fun. You're the only person who can come close to getting to him and his men and I am taking that chance.'

Sherlock was quiet for a bit. 'And why not take care of him yourself? One shot would be enough.'

'And be at the mercy to his loyal 'servants'? Not likely. If Moran won't be able to, then they will definitely finish me off. Here's where your brother comes in. I'll give you the honor of killing off Moran and your brother will be able to take care of the rest.' She said smirking.

He steepled his fingers in front of his lips. From what he could make out, she was telling the truth. There were no signs of her lying. She was looking him straight in the eye and wasn't fidgeting. Something he had seen people do countless times while trying to cover up a lie.

'Very well. We'll start planning tomorrow. Try to get some sleep,' he said finally.

She nodded and stood up to go to her room. 'Aren't you going to bed yet?' she asked.

'No I don't think I'll do much sleeping tonight.'

'Well just so you know, I'm a very light sleeper. So don't even think about trying to leave this house without me knowing.' She smiled sweetly. 'Goodnight Sherlock.'

She got ready for bed and made sure she had her phone and her gun with her before going to bed.

Sherlock couldn't help but smile. She was a smart woman. She was definitely someone he could enjoy spending his time with. He shifted in his chair and tried to make himself more comfortable. He needed to think.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Mary woke up from a night of fitful sleep. She could never sleep well whenever she had to sleep in a bed that wasn't her own. She didn't get up right away, but instead lay in bed for a while thinking about what happened yesterday. She still couldn't believe that she'd done that! Going against Moran and tricking Sherlock Holmes into helping her! Oh well, it's not as if she could rethink it now. There was no going back.

She still couldn't figure out why she actually told him that she liked the name Mary! She'd always loved that name and wanted that to become her first name if she ever managed to get rid of Moran. Maybe that day wasn't that far away.

Smiling, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day.

Walking into the kitchen she looked into the living room and saw that Sherlock was still in the chair. He had fallen asleep there, it seemed. Smiling to herself, she went into the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

Sherlock woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. He must've fallen asleep at some point. '2 hours ago', he thought, looking at his watch. He got up to get himself freshened up.

'Good morning', Mary greeted him when Sherlock joined her in the kitchen. ' I have to hand it to your brother. He's very thorough! The refrigerator and cupboards are stuffed! Breakfast is almost ready. Grab a plate.'

'Thank you, but I'm not hungry', he said instead.

Looking at him she asked:' When was the last time you ate?'

'Not that long ago actually', he said cryptically. The last time he ate was on the plane, to be exact.

'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you're having some. Grab a plate.' From the sound of her voice she didn't expect to hear a 'No'.

Grudgingly he stood up and did what she said. After finishing their breakfast, they put their dishes in the sink and went back to the living room to discuss things.

'So Sherlock. Let's get right to the point. How did you want to do this?' she asked sitting down.

'I haven't planned anything yet since I haven't seen his location. I want to be the one to do it. I want to meet him before having the pleasure of killing him myself', Sherlock said.

She considered him for a bit before saying: 'Well we can't go and have a look around, but I can draw a platform for you. And I may be able to find someone to take pictures of whatever rooms you want. I have to think on that though. And we need to find a way to get rid of his guard dogs. Apparently, the closer you came, the more paranoid he got!'

'I'm not surprised' he said bitterly.

'If you don't mind me asking, why so adamant about killing him yourself?', Mary asked.

'He was the man behind the gun. And too many times has that gun been aimed at my friend John Watson. I want to do the honors' Sherlock said.

She smiled. 'I've seen a lot of pictures of you and your friend. He seems nice.'

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. 'He would definitely take an interest in you, I'd say. Attractive woman who assassinates people for a living? An adrenaline junky like John would definitely never be bored.'

'So you think I'm attractive?', she teased.

'Er, beauty is a construct based entirely on childhood impressions, influences and role models,' Sherlock said blushing'

'Yes that's all fine and dandy, but you do find me attractive.' She couldn't help but tease him. It was too much fun.

Trying to change the subject, he said: 'You're going to have to be careful who you choose to ask for the pictures.'

'That goes without saying. There aren't many people that I like, but I do think there are at least two who I can ask', Mary agreed.

All of a sudden Sherlock froze. Something had suddenly occurred to him! He didn't know why he hadn't thought about this before!

Mary saw the strange look he had on his face and asked: 'Sherlock? You okay?'

'Were you present at the swimming pool the day I met Moriarty?', he asked stiffly.

'No', Mary answered. 'He had another issue he needed me to take care of. I've never been to the UK myself.'

Sherlock felt himself relax. Good. He didn't think he would be able to work with her if she had been present. Knowing that she was one of the people pointing a gun at John and himself.

Mary knew what Sherlock was thinking. She knew everything that happened that day. If she had been present that they, then she would never have asked to work with him. Never would she have been able to do that.

'Do you want to know anything else? Where he kept his documents and the like?' Mary asked, trying to get away from the moment.

'That's Mycroft's division. I'll just tell him to ask you if he wants or needs to know anything. For now, we'll have to find a way to get rid of his guards without him noticing. And I also need to see the layout', Sherlock said.

Mary nodded. 'I'll start work on that right away. I'm going to have to think about whom to call for the pictures though. I'll make my decision later today. I first have to remember if they're in the country or not and if it won't seem suspicious if they just turn up at headquarters without being called.'

Sherlock nodded. 'Very well. I'll try to come up with a suitable plan in the meantime.'

'Okay. Wait, so we even have paper and pencils to use?' she asked.

'Wouldn't surprise me if there was. Like you said, Mycroft is very thorough.'

Mary got up to look around and, sure enough, she found exactly what she needed in her room. It was on a desk she hadn't even noticed the night before. She went to the dining table and started work on the drawing.

Meanwhile, Sherlock made himself comfortable in his chair. Time to start brainstorming.


	6. Chapter 6

'Finding someone to ask for the pictures. That's easier said than done', Mary thought while working on the drawing. It's not as if she made great friends while working for Moran. She could only think of 2 people she could actually ask to do this.

The first person was a guy called Reggie. Sweet guy, but not the brightest person she knew. He was one of the few from Moran's ilk she actually talked to. Basically because the guy couldn't take a hint and still talked to her even though she didn't want to talk to him at first. She didn't want to be in contact with any of them, but he grew on her. At times he had a childlike innocence and asked herself how he even got into this profession.

The second one was Jerry 'the Bull' Crane. He was a really big guy with big arms and a thick neck. He towered over most of the other men. The first time they met he wouldn't stop flirting with her even though she made it clear that she wasn't interested. She had to punch him first before he backed off. He'd grown to respect her after that. She fingers really hurt after the punch, so he'd better!

But who to ask? She was leaning more towards Reggie. But she had to make sure he'd have a good excuse to be at headquarters. It would be suspicious if he just showed up. And if it didn't work out with Reggie, then she'd ask the Bull. Okay that's settled!

She looked over at where Sherlock was still sitting in the living room. His eyes were closed and he was vaguely gesturing with his hands. Putting that brilliant mind to work apparently. She liked him. She really did. She hadn't really liked anyone as much as she did Sherlock. Not in a long while and she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She took this moment to study him. He really was handsome. With his cupid bow lips, piercing eyes and dark hair. She wondered what it would feel like to run her hands through those curls. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet. She quickly looked down and hoped he hadn't caught her staring. He was fast!

'How's the drawing coming along', he asked coming to stand beside her.

'Almost finished', she said, hoping that she didn't look too flustered.

'Great. I think I might've found a way to get rid of the guards. Do you have Moran's number?'

'Know it by heart.' she said.

'And he sends you messages when you've got new assignments and tells you when and where you're needed. Correct?', he inquired.

'Yes. Why?' she asked.

'I think I could get Mycroft to hack into his phone and get him to send messages to the guards telling them they're needed elsewhere. This way we can just waltz in! The easiest way is usually the most effective', Sherlock finished.

'We're going to have to take care of the guards who are right in front of his door ourselves though. They don't leave unless he tells them personally. And he has a secretary we have to get rid of too', she said.

'We'll figure something out for them later then. Have you thought about whom to ask for the pictures?' Sherlock asked.

'Yes I'm going to ask a guy called Reggie. Finished the drawing. Why don't you take a look at it while I phone him.'

She took her new phone out of her pocket and dialed Reggie's number. It took him a while to pick up. She had almost given up when he finally answered.

'Hello?' she heard him say cautiously on the other end. Probably because it was a new number and he didn't recognize it.

'Hi Reggie, it's AGRA. I need a favor' she said.

'Hey what's up? Haven't seen ya in a while. What did ya need?', he asked.

'Are you going to headquarters today? I need you to take a couple of pictures of the interiors for me.'

'Yeah I was going to drop by later today. I wanted to ask Kitty out to dinner. Think she'll say yes?' he asked? He sounded giddy.

Kitty was the secretary and the two of them never got along very well. She adored Moran for some unknown reason. Knowing Kitty she'd probably say no, but she didn't want to tell the guy that.

'Yeah I'm sure she will Reg. And you have to keep the photographs a secret! Will you do it?' she asked hopefully. 'Please don't ask why' she thought.

'Sure! No problem! I'll take care of it later.'

'Thanks Reg.' Just like she said. Not really the brightest person. She felt guilty for asking him to do this, but she didn't have enough time to think of anything else.

'We'll get the pictures later if everything works out fine', she said turning towards Sherlock.

'Great', he said looking up. 'The drawing is really good.'

'She smiled. 'Thank you.' She could feel that she was starting to blush. What was with her? She was acting like a lovesick teenager!

Sherlock looked a bit concerned. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes I'm fine! Just a very hot day', she said hoping her blush would go away. 'Do you need to call Mycroft?'

Later that day Reggie showed up at headquarters and surreptitiously started taking photographs. He wasn't subtle enough though since Kitty noticed him and asked what he was doing.

'AGRA wouldn't mind if he just told Kitty, would she?', he thought to himself. 'What could go wrong? And after that I'll try asking her out.'

'AGRA asked me to take some pictures. Didn't say why though, but no harm in helping her out I guess', he said smiling.

After Reggie left, right after she turned him down, she knocked on Moran's office door and waited until he told her to come in.

'Sir, I think I may know something that might interest you.'


	7. Chapter 7

He jerked awake. For a minute he couldn't remember where he was. Then it all came rushing back.

He looked around the room even though it was pitch black and he couldn't see anything. He must've lost consciousness at some point during the beatings. His whole body hurt and trying to move just wasn't worth it. His lip had a cut and he could taste his own blood. He had a difficult time trying to breathe. Probably a broken rib. Nothing he couldn't survive. They had tied him to a chair and tied his hands behind his back. He couldn't move his legs either since they were tied to the two front legs of the chair. There was no way to tell how long he had been there.

All of a sudden he heard someone unlocking the door. He had to close his eyes against the bright light that suddenly filled the room. The two thugs who had gleefully used him as a punching bag walked in. One of them was carrying a knife and he was trying not to show any fear. He noticed that he couldn't see well out of his right eye. It was probably swollen.

"Awake already? Doesn't seem like you've had enough then", one of them sneered. The other one was happy to just look menacing and twirl that knife around. "Are you willing to talk now?"

He stayed silent and stared at the floor.

"Looks like we're going to have to use the knife", he said looking at his friend. "What should we do? How about we start with your hands? I heard cutting a finger hurts like hell. I wonder what it would be like to cut all 10? Would you like to find out?"

He lifted his head and said: "How would you like to find out that your wife is sleeping with your younger brother?"

He got backhanded so fast his head snapped back.

"I think we'll start with the left hand." He tried to wiggle his hands free, but there was no use. The other one walked behind him, grabbed one of his hands and…

'Sherlock? Sherlock! Wake up!'

Sherlock awoke with a jolt and found Mary looming over him. He looked around and saw that he was lying in bed and that it was 2 o'clock in the morning.

Mary looked worried. 'Are you okay? I heard you all the way over in my room.'

'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for waking me', Sherlock said stuttering a bit.

'How about I make you some tea? It'll make you feel better', she said with a smile.

Nodding Sherlock got out of bed and followed Mary into the kitchen. After making a cup for the both of them Mary joined him at the dining table.

'So you want to talk about what you dreamt about?' she asked cautiously.

He was quiet for so long that she thought he wouldn't go in on it, but after a few moments he recounted what it had been about. It was a mission gone wrong over a year ago and nightmares of it still plagues him now and again.

Mary looked shocked. 'But how did you escape?'

'Mycroft and his team came to rescue me right before I lost any of my fingers. Apparently he hadn't even known I was captured at first. He's become a bit protective after that. As if he weren't insufferable enough' he finished.

She smiled. 'Well thank god for that!'

Sherlock looked at her. She actually sounded relieved that he was able to get away. He just couldn't imagine that a woman like her actually assassinated people for a living.

'How did you become an assassin?' he asked suddenly.

Startled, she looked up. She clearly hadn't expected that. She thought about it for a minute. 'Well I think it's fair to tell you a little of myself, since I know pretty much everything about you.'

'My father got mixed up with the wrong crowd. I don't even know how and why, because I didn't even get the time to find out why. Moran even never told me. He's keeping it a secret just to spite me. Anyway, one day I just got a call from my father telling me that he'd made some mistakes and that I needed to pack everything and meet my parents at the airport. Before they reached the airport though, they had crashed their car and neither of them survived. I was told later that it wasn't an accident. After finding this out I tried leaving the country as well, but Moriarty got to me first. He told me that I needed to pay my father's debt. They told me I had to work for them or they'd kill me. So that's what I've been doing since then. They gave me the training I needed and in change for doing their dirty work, I was kept alive and was allowed a 'normal' life. I didn't really have a choice. The fact that I'm still sane is probably because I don't kill innocent people. The people I'm supposed to get rid of are just as twisted as Moran.'

He didn't know what to say. He knew that she would've spent her life paying off her father's debt. After a while he said: 'I'm sorry your life had to turn out this way.'

She laughed bitterly. 'Now you know why I didn't hesitate to ask for your help. I just don't see any other way of getting rid of Moran. I just can't lead my life like this anymore. I can't form any real relationships with anyone, because it's impossible to keep this part of my life a secret for long. I'm just tired of it all.'

Sherlock reached over and covered her hand with his. She looked at him and was met with a smile. It was the softest smile she'd ever seen on him and she couldn't help but return it.

'It won't be long now. After we've taken care of him, you can lead a normal life again. You'll be able to go wherever you want without worrying about people like Moran anymore.'

She couldn't help but get emotional for a bit. 'Thank you Sherlock.'

'Now head off to bed. I'll go to sleep too in a few.

She nodded. After putting her mug in the sink, she flashed him one last smile and went to her room. It took him a while to realize that he was still smiling after she'd gone to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Mary was getting more nervous by the hour. The pictures should've arrived the day before and time was running out. They only had one day left. She kept putting off having to call him. She had a bad feeling. What if Moran had found out? She didn't tell Sherlock this though. He, in the meantime, was getting impatient.

'For the final time, call him and ask him about the pictures! If we have them now I can look them over, get things ready and we can take care of things tonight. We don't have much time.'

She hesitatingly took out her phone and dialed Reggie's number. He took her call almost immediately.

'Hi you! What's up?"

Well he sounded very cheery. So hopefully nothing happened. "Hi Reg! I just called to ask about those photos."

"Yeah sorry about that AGRA. I can't seem to be able to send those pics to your phone. I don't know what's wrong. And I can't load them on my computer either. I could just email them to you then. I was going to ask someone to help me…"

"NO! I mean, you aren't supposed to show them to anyone." She was really starting to panic right now. How would they get the photos now? She could feel Sherlock burning a hole in her back with his eyes.

"You know what? I'll just put them on a USB stick and bring it over to you! How's that?"

USB stick? That could work. "Yeah put it on a stick! And you don't have to go through all that trouble! I'll come get it myself."

He hesitated for a bit before saying: "It would be no trouble at all! Really!"

"No I'll come get it myself. It's the most I could do. I'm coming right away. How about I meet you at that new café that just opened up a block from my apartment?"

"Why can't we meet at your apartment?", he asked.

"I'm…heading.. that way right now! How about I meet you there in half an hour? I have to make a stop first." There was that guilt again. Seriously! She killed people for a living, but felt guilty when lying to someone!

"Okay I'll meet you there. See you in a bit."

She ended the call and turned to Sherlock. "I'm going to have to go get the pictures myself."

"That's what I gathered", Sherlock said drily. "What went wrong?"

After explaining everything to Sherlock, he said: "I imagine that there isn't any other way to get them. And I won't be able to go with you."

"No there isn't and no you can't. Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." And with that she went to her room to change.

When she came back out Sherlock asked: "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah don't worry! Reggie is someone who, you could say, I trust. There aren't many people I trust."

"Is there anyone outside of Moran's circle you trust?" Sherlock asked. "Why am I even asking her this?", He thought right after.

She thought about that for a moment. "Well now that you mention it. There is someone I met not that long ago who I do trust. It's risky, since I haven't known him for long, but it just feels right."

Grinning slightly he asked: "Anyone I might be familiar with?"

Before she closed the door to leave she said: "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"What?", he thought.

Turning around, Sherlock saw that she'd left the phone on the table.

Even though she told Sherlock not to worry, Mary still had a bad feeling about the whole thing. She would wait until she saw Reggie go into the café and then she'd go in herself. She didn't have to wait long for him to show up. After he went in she waited 5 minutes before going in.

She saw him sitting at a table in the back and went towards his table. She greeted him and sat down at his table. And that was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

Not long after that Sherlock heard the phone go off and went to pick it up. It was a message from a number he never saw before.

_There's someone here who would like to see you. You know where to find her. SM_

With it there was an attachment and he opened it up. It was a picture of Mary tied to a chair and she was unconscious.

He immediately called Mycroft. "Mycroft, Moran has Mary and I need your help. We have to go get her out."

"And how do you know this isn't some trap, Sherlock? I'm not walking into the lion's den knowing that they're waiting for us. Let's just try to get you away and we'll think of something else."

"I'm not leaving Mycroft. I know this isn't an act and I'm going to get her out of there. She betrayed him Mycroft. He's going to kill her. I have to do something."

"You can't just go there completely unarmed! Don't be foolish Sherlock!" Mycroft said.

"Well you're just going to have to help me then."

And with that Sherlock grabbed his jacket and left.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Mary noticed when she regained consciousness was that she had a splitting headache. The second thing was that she was tied to a chair. The third was that Sebastian Moran was standing In front of her. And he did not look happy.

He took a couple of steps forward and stopped right in front of her. He started talking with a tight voice.

'I don't think I need to say how disappointed I am in you AGRA. Helping Sherlock Holmes? Really? What would you get out of it? Do you actually think the Holmes brothers would actually let you walk away without a scratch if you helped them? You're one of us and they know it!'

He was leaning down and almost screaming in her face by the end of it and she tried not to flinch. She didn't want to show him how scared she was.

She tried to ignore him while he was ranting and looked sideways. She saw Reggie standing at the door looking guilty. He hurriedly looked down when their eyes met. She was the one who should feel guilty. She had used him. He just did what was expected of him.

Suddenly Moran grabbed her face and jerked it upwards.

'Look at me when I'm talking to you', he said with gritted teeth. 'You are going to regret betraying me till you breathe out your last breath. And I can assure you, that day is in the very near future.'

He let go of her face and took a few steps back while buttoning up his jacket. 'I'm going to let Reggie take the first few hits before it's my turn to punish you. It's only fair, wouldn't you say?'

Mary had gone back to staring at the floor.

'I'm going to head to my office. Your "friend"', he sneered, 'will be here any moment. I'd better give him a warm welcome.' He turned towards Reggie and said: 'Keep an eye on her.'

And with that he turned around and left the room.

Sherlock stood outside of the building. He wanted to stay there a bit more and enjoy being outside before going in. He didn't know whether he would make it out or not. He also wanted to win Mycroft some time in getting here. IF he was coming, that is.

Taking a deep breath he walked up the steps and went into the building. Thanks to Mary's drawing he knew exactly where Moran's office was and he found it without difficulty. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside.

Moran was sitting behind his desk. Sherlock closed the door behind him and stepped further into the room.

Moran grinned. 'It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Holmes. Face to face, that is! Aiming a sniper at you is just not the same.'

'Where is she?' Sherlock asked.

'This is the first time we meet and the first thing you talk about is AGRA? I'm a bit disappointed!' Moran said laughing. Suddenly he grew serious. 'I'd rather talk about what you and your brother have been up to these past couple years.'

'We did what we had to do. To be quite honest, it wasn't really that difficult. Moriarty wouldn't have let this happen. You've let things slide', Sherlock said with a smirk.

Moran did not like to be compared to Moriarty it seemed. He stood up and walked around his desk. 'And Moriarty was never able to kill you. But I have that chance now and I'm taking it.' He took out a gun and pointed it towards Sherlock.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'So we're going to be dull then? We're not going to do anything fun?' Sherlock sounded bored while saying this.

'Playing games is what got Moriarty killed. I'm not making the same mistake. And I know you're trying to win time until your brother gets here. Save it Holmes. I'm not falling for that. Oh and one other thing. You shouldn't have tried to help AGRA. You only made things worse for her.'

And with that Moran pulled the trigger.

Not long after Moran had left the room, Reggie rushed towards Mary and released her from the binds that kept her tied to the chair. She was bewildered.

'Reggie what are you doing?'

'What does it look like? I'm helping you', he replied.

'But why would you do that? I used you!'

'I know why you did it AGRA. I know you were being forced to live this life and I can understand what you're trying to do. I probably would've done the same.'

Mary wanted to cry. 'But what will happen if they catch you and…'

'I will survive. Don't worry about me', he said with a smile. 'Here, you'll need this.' And he gave her his gun.

'Thank you Reggie. You're too nice to be in this line of work.' She gave him a quick hug and left the room. She rushed towards Moran's office knowing that Sherlock might be there already. But just before she reached out to turn the knob to his room, she heard a gunshot and Sherlock letting out a scream.

She ran inside and saw Sherlock lying on the floor. Moran was still standing there and holding the gun. And without thinking about it, without even realizing she was doing it, she took the gun that Reggie gave her, aimed it towards Moran and shot him. He had no time to react and the bullet went straight in between his eyes. He fell down with a loud thud and lay there motionless.

Mary rushed towards Sherlock to check on him and was relieved to find that he was still breathing. She saw that he was shot in the abdomen. She looked through his pockets and found the phone. She called an ambulance for him and then waited for them by his side.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock woke up to the sound of an incessant beeping coming from his right. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in hospital room, judging from the antiseptic smell. He tried sitting up, but his abdomen was killing him so he just figured it was a lost cause.

'You might want to stay in that bed for a while longer. You aren't helping your recovery by moving around and aggravating your wound.'

Sherlock turned his head to the right and saw Mycroft sitting in a chair beside his bed.

'It's safe to say I survived then?' Sherlock said drily.

Mycroft smiled. 'Sound deduction.'

'Where's Moran?'

'AGRA took care of him. Apparently she showed up right after Moran shot you and shot him in turn. She called the ambulance for you. I arrived not long after.' He stopped and it looked as if he had trouble saying what he was about to say. 'Sherlock, you were right about her. If it hadn't been for her, you might not have made it.'

Sherlock took that in for a moment. 'Where is she?'

'To freshen up and have some breakfast. She sat beside your bed the whole night. Wouldn't leave your side. I brought her some fresh clothes from her apartment. She should be back in a bit.'

'So… it's over then. We can go back to London?' Sherlock asked hesitantly.

'Yes we can go back. My men can take care of the rest and you can go back to London.'

Sherlock smiled. He could finally go back to London. He would finally see John again.

'Hey, you!'

He turned towards the door and saw Mary standing there, fidgeting slightly.

Mycroft stood up. 'Why don't you take my seat? Sherlock, I'll be back to visit you later.' And with that Mycroft left.

Mary took Mycroft's seat and smiled. 'How are you feeling?'

'My abdomen hurts, but I'll survive. Thanks to you', he added with a smile.

Her smile faltered. 'I was so scared that you wouldn't make it. You had lost a lot of blood.'

He reached over and grabbed her hand. 'I'm still here.' She started smiling again and Sherlock couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Like a weight had dropped from her shoulders.

'You're free to lead a normal life now', Sherlock said.

She got a bit teary eyed. 'Yes I can. Thanks to you', she said repeating his words. 'I just haven't figured out what I'm going to do or where I'm going to live yet. I never thought I'd ever make it this far!'

After a beat, Sherlock said: 'Come with me!'

She looked startled. 'What?'

'Come with me back to London. I'm sure you'll love it there and you'll like John very much.' After hesitating for a bit he said: 'And I'd like to spend more time with you.'

She leaned down and kissed him before saying: 'I'd love to.'

Sherlock looked over at Mary sitting beside him. She had fallen asleep not long after take-off. He'd never thought that he'd ever meet someone he'd ever want to have a relationship with, but Mary was quickly changing that.

For his recovery he had stayed over at Mary's apartment and they'd spend some more time together without having to worry about Moran or about getting killed. Mary knew when he wanted to talk or when he wanted to be alone to visit his Mind Palace. Although she did tease him for naming it that. She would fuss over him, but she didn't say anything if she saw that he hadn't slept all night. She knew that Sherlock wasn't much of a sleeper.

One day she had decided to make her name official and she now went by the name of Mary Morstan. He'd really liked it.

Yes, Sherlock really liked the idea of starting a relationship with Mary. He knew that John would like her very much and that was important to him.

John… He'd have to think of a way to announce to him that he wasn't actually dead. Sherlock had just wanted to spring it on him. You know, like ripping off a band-aid. Mary had been very much against that. They'd think of something.

Sherlock looked out the window and saw that they were close to landing. He woke Mary up, brought her hand to his lips and said: 'Welcome to London miss Morstan.'


End file.
